Episode 082
The Perfect Tactics! Perfect Zone Press!! (完全なる戦術！パーフェクトゾーンプレス‼, Kanzen'naru senjutsu! Pāfekutozōnpuresu‼) is episode 82 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Inazuma Japan manages to score a goal with their new combination shot,Thunder Beast. However, their rejoices are short-lived, because Fire Dragon decides to use Perfect Zone Press which takes down Fubuki and Tsunami, who are then switched out. Things only start to get tough as Fire Dragon now attacks with full power, and turns the tide of the match. And after the first half ends, Coach Kudou decides to switch Fudou in for an injured Kidou, Coach Kudou claims that their opponents doesn't know about Fudou and says that Fudou is "Their Joker". Will this turn the situation around? Plot First Half Inazuma Japan takes the first point in the match of Korea Vs. Japan in the Football Frontier International. Kidou Yuuto that is currently on the field, looks at Endou Mamoru and hopes that he realizes the intention of their coach soon enough. Endou is shown to be worried but he hopes that he can realize the answer to their coach's question so that he can go out into the field. Afterwards, Hijikita encourages Fubuki Shirou that they can take another point through then opponent. Aphrodi, then asks their captain if they're gonna do the "perfect tactics", to which he stated that Fubuki is more dangerous than Gouenji Shuuya, since Fubuki has dual abilities of offense and defense. The match continues, and Midorikawa tries to steal the ball from Nagumo but fails, and Nagumo taunts Midorikawa that he has a limit in his abilities. Then, Fubuki steals the ball from the opponent by using Snow Angel and freezes the opponent. Though, Kidou sees that Cho Chansu has smiled even though the ball was taken from him and wonders why. Then when Fubuki passed the ball to Tsunami, that's when Cho Chansu started to call the perfect tactics called Perfect Zone Press. This tactic caused both Tsunami and Fubuki to be trapped in the tactic, as the opponent came closer, they tried charging in, and instead both of them charged at each other and injures both badly. Kidou is then shocked at this tactic and what happened to his teammates. Then, Fuusuke Suzuno explains the tactic to Kidou that it blocks the opponents and also blocks their way of thinking that causes them to act rashly. He states that even Kidou is confused with what to do against the tactic. Then both of them went to the bench and rested there, they are then replaced by Kogure and Toramaru into the field. Then, as Midorikawa dribbles, he passes through the opponent by using Lightning Accel and dashes through and passes it to Hijikita. But then, Fire Dragon uses Perfect Zone Press yet again and traps Hijikita and also Tobitaka Seiya. With this, Kidou states to Hijikita not to give in, but he states that they should see how scary the tactic is. Toramaru and Kogure are shocked when they saw the tactic. Then, the ball is in Fire Dragon's posssesion again, they pass it to Suzuno and he passed it to Cho Chansu, then Kabeyama used The Wall to try and block Cho Chansu but fails with him using Naraku Otoshi. Then he passes it to Nagumo and he shoots by using Atomic Flare. Tachimukai Yuuki then uses Mugen The Hand G5 to block it but failed. Now, both scores are tied. Luca, in the audience, along with Hidetoshi Nakata are both watching. Luca states that Japan is currently not good in this match while taking a drink. He states that Fire Dragon was just playing around Inazuma Japan. Tachimukai apologizes that he could not catch the shoot. Kidou states that it isn't Tachimukai's fault. Gouenji Shuuya states that the tactic looks harder to break through. Then, Kazemaru states that with the opponents tactic, forget about using hissatsu techniques. That's when Kidou remembered the training that Kudou Michiya gave them. He then understood how to solve and defeat the tactic. Then, he stated to everyone to make them think that this field is the mud field they where practicing. Then, the match starts again, this time, Toramaru and Kidou are the ones who are caught in the tactic. Then, Cho Chansu states that Kidou is the next victim. But, Kidou states that the field is the mud field, and kicks the ball upward and Japan is able to break through. Then it was Kidou's turn to smile, stating that opponents tactic only works on the ground. Then, Kiyama Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to score but fails since it was blocked. Though, Cho Chansu states that Japan was a worthy prey but Fire Dragon's tactic is absolute. Then, Toramaru suggests Gouenji that both of them use their "secret weapon", they try to make a goal, but Gouenji was distracted when he saw his dad and failed to make the shoot in. Gouenji states that they're timing was off, then he looked if his dad was there again, and he wasn't there anymore. Now, Kidou is the one injured because of the assault by Cho Chansu with his hissatsu. Hijikita is switched with Kurimatsu into the field, and he uses Maboroshi Dribble but the ball is still taken from him. The ball is in Fire Dragon's possession and Aphrodi uses God Break to score. Tachimukai uses Mugen The Hand G5 to block it but fails. Now, Fire Dragon is in the lead. Timeout Then, before the second half continues, Inazuma Japan's coach; Kudou Michiya decides to put Midorikawa because he was overexerting himself and that his movement have become sloppy. He also puts Kidou on the bench since Kidou' s knee was actually injured and that he was pretending it didn't hurt. Then, Kudou makes the surprising decision. He puts Fudou Akio into the field. This made Kidou object to what their coach said, but Kudou states that Fudou is their "joker" since Fire Dragon has no data about Fudou. Then, another shocking decision was also made, with Japan playing with 10 players. Endou is still in the bench, but Endou encourages everyone to do their best. Aki asks Fubuki afterwards if Fubuki should go to the nurse's office, but Fubuki insists to stay and watch the match till the end. charges.]] In Fire Dragon's side, Aphrodi states to the team that they can't relax yet, since Endou is still to be shown to play in the match, and that Endou is the fulcrum of Inazuma Japan. He states that Endou still hasn't played yet. Cho Chansu states that they will still keep their vigilance in the match. Second Half Now, Inazuma Japan plays with ten players on the field. But the members in Japan are worried that Fudou had joined. The second half starts with Fire Dragon's kick-off. Aphrodi passes the ball to Nagumo and both charge through along with the whole Fire Dragon team. But, Inazuma Japan also starts, and Fudou starts to run also. Both Endou and Kidou are on the bench, waiting to see what happens to the match. Hissatsu Used *Snow Angel (debut) *The Wall *Naraku Otoshi (debut) *Atomic Flare *Mugen The Hand G5 *Ryuusei Blade *Big Explosive Slap (debut) *Chibashiri Kaen (debut) *Tiger Storm (failed) *Maboroshi Dribble *God Break (debut) *Shin God Knows Hissatsu Tactics *Perfect Zone Press (debut) *Route Of Sky (debut) Proverb Akio The strong feed on the weak in order to survive. That´s the law of the jungle. Category:Season 3 episodes